<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title><末子>炫耀 by Sakuraitoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125822"><末子>炫耀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo'>Sakuraitoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ diary。<br/>二宫和也：松本润这个人内心还潜藏着许多可能性<br/>这种可能性只有我们能发掘<br/>樱井翔：松本润他自己都不懂松本润<br/>二宫和也：就是啊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>炫耀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>以二宫和也的脑子，不应该现在还没反应过来发生了什么——他照常在松本润在家工作的时候窝在他身边打游戏，时不时剥开颗糖送到松本润嘴边然后看他像机器人样的含住，他在一旁窃笑松本润被喂多了就开始烦的可爱样子，他的弟弟会一面自言自语着“我干嘛在家也要工作”，一面暴躁地加重笔触的力量，烦到终于回过神来瞪二宫和也——倾身吻了下去，二宫和也明明才刚刚与他对视，还没有摆好一个笑得没那么狂放的弧度。<br/>
松本润不让二宫和也在亲吻他的时候说话。<br/>
他这回霸道地让他有些喘不过气，他突然想到他刚刚笑松本润之前的确是想讨一个吻，但却又不知现在，这个瞬间，他到底应该伸舌头还是闭眼。<br/>
好在松本润从来没让他难堪过，在二宫和也下意识闭上眼睛抿住嘴唇的时候松本润放开了，舌尖温存般地在他上唇留下一点银液。<br/>
switch上战斗结束的弹窗自动弹出，二宫松了它手足无措。<br/>
“虽然我明白你什么意思，”放松下来的松本润就完全不一样了，他左手轻敲着满载常温水的玻璃杯，右手仍然拿着铅笔轻轻划过文书，“不过你要不要解释一下什么是更多可能性？”<br/>
二宫和也那双圆眼狐疑地看向松本润，他本来应该先说一句“对老年人稍微轻点啊，这样腰真的会受不了”然后松本润笑得很憨，对他说句“诶——抱歉”，二宫和也开口——<br/>
“做吧。”松本润留下句“命令”，站起身离开了。<br/>
“到底要听人把话说完吧，这个松润啊——”二宫和也才有机会伸了个懒腰，手又抓起switch轻巧关机，他起身迎接他的又是松本润突如其来的吻，不同的是，他这次温柔些，手掌捧住了二宫的脸颊，慢慢地慢慢地一寸一寸吻起二宫的唇，舌尖也熟练地撬开二宫的牙齿与他纠缠起来。二宫这时胜负欲上来了，环住松本润的后颈迫使他跪上沙发，跪在他双腿之间，舌尖嬉闹似的纠纠缠缠又你追我赶，吻得唇齿周边都有些痒肿。<br/>
二宫和也舔松本润硬腭，尝到点樱桃味的甜，松本润顺势把硬糖粒渡给他，舌尖径直划过他舌苔上敏感的味蕾。他愣了愣，没把糖含回去，羞意便迅速烧遍了二宫整个身体，他忍不住要出声了，无奈地支支吾吾几句，又搂松本润搂得更紧了一些。<br/>
他示意松本润该往下了，双膝都已经抬起来蹭松本润的腰际，但松本润却停了下来，直起身直视他有些湿润的双眼。<br/>
松本润盯得二宫和也无所适从。<br/>
“nino有没有想过，”松本润还非要停顿。<br/>
“说啦！”二宫捂着脸。<br/>
“实际上，我也发现了你们许多可能性噢，”松本润俯下身，肩肘抵在二宫耳畔继续说：“kazu内心沉睡的那些潜能什么的，是不是也只有我能释放呢？kazu自己都不知道。”<br/>
二宫脑内的自己，拍了拍旁边的棺材沿，翻身爬了进去，踢合了棺材盖。<br/>
他透过缝隙看松本润，果然是笑着的，像恶作剧胜利之后炫耀的，愉悦的，又莫名很温暖的笑。二宫脑内的自己，大骂了一句，又踢开棺材盖爬了出去。<br/>
他直视松本润，不知意味地笑了下，好似上综艺时吐槽的戏谑语气：“那快些，等会儿就能探索到了不是吗——”<br/>
二宫倒挑这个时候解衣服，他可是好不容易穿了件带扣子的衬衫而不是随便哪件t恤。<br/>
松本润眉头皱了皱，轻骂一句吵死了，抬起二宫和也的下巴又吻了上去。</p><p>-<br/>
松本润的行动从来都有着不容置疑的果断，他几乎是扯开二宫和也自我解扣的手，顺着他较瘦的胸搓下去，温热的掌心蹭过发烫的乳粒，他听见二宫急促地呼吸声，感受到裤脚被二宫腿侧煽动起地一丝凉风，他烦在二宫和也给他递第五颗糖时嘴唇微乎其微地碰了他侧脸一下，他好奇这袋糖究竟有多少他喜欢的味道而二宫是不是一直在挑，当杂念跳到他眼前，跳到文本文字的上面，他已经收不住视线要瞥旁边玩着自己坐垫绒球的二宫单手打游戏，二宫偏偏自己要含着棒棒糖。<br/>
他短暂地松开二宫，顺着他下颚线往下吻，脱去外套揭开皮带，拎出精神的小润转而双膝跪至二宫身侧，他揉揉二宫未打理的头发将器物递到他嘴边。<br/>
“舔它。”<br/>
松本润知道自己的哥哥不过是嘴上逞强，真做的时候还不是羞得都不敢和他对视。他趁了这点威风，看二宫挪动身子，视线下垂，支起小润的头部一点一点含进嘴里。<br/>
他幼稚地想，要问问棒棒糖是什么味道，为什么不给他吃。<br/>
不过一会儿松本润没工夫再想七想八，他咬着下唇抑制住自己发声——二宫反倒霸道起来了。他品尝着小润的全身，随着单手的动作一起。他无论舔咬还是吸吮都出乎意料地有序，所有对敏感点的刺激都恰好落在了松本润的欲望上，他不顾及自己嘴角流出淫靡的体液，肉乎乎的手上也渐渐沾满小润喷出的薄汁，他红着耳朵冷静，另一只空闲的手还去揉捏松本润的后臀。<br/>
松本润想，又栽了一遭。等到自己羞得想罩住二宫的手不允许他继续揉，二宫确早已溜到他腰部，两根手指轻扬而又缓慢地刮着松本润的细腰。<br/>
二宫和也或许不知道——松本润知道，他决心去做一件事总是完成地无可挑剔，从过程到结果，他去下一个决定的时候快速又思路清晰，细枝末节都能全部囊括。<br/>
松本润知道在重要关头自己依靠的往往是他，是搞得松本润挣扎了很久自己为什么想试试在他下面的二宫和也。<br/>
“呐，帮我一下。”松本润没注意到二宫和也离开了，松本润抹去额头上的看，垂眸看二宫用手掌擦掉嘴角流下的精液。<br/>
他听到二宫色情地吞咽，看二宫抬高双腿以至露出光滑的臀肉。二宫的臀部平而薄，瘦瘦小小禁不起什么剧烈动作的样子，但他确实自己将润滑液伸进那个穴口里的，深吸一口气浅浅地呻吟起来。<br/>
“润，进来。”<br/>
松本润好久没听到了，他四哥黏黏糊糊的，像小奶狗呜咽一样细腻地渴求，他眼眶和声音一样湿。<br/>
松本润贴上二宫和也的额头，两人鼻息对鼻息交换一个吻，松本润将手指插进二宫的臀缝细致又快速地扩张起来，他把他的肩膀给二宫靠着，任他在谁都看不到的地方红着脸喘息。<br/>
二宫抓着松本润背后的衣物，全心全意把自己交给松本润，他享受松本润每次挺进身体的奇妙反应，到这个时候才敢释放出自己对他不堪又下流的奇怪想法，喉咙里憋着渴求，口鼻处全是呻吟，他搞不懂他高潮的时候想的是想和松本润再来一次还是松本润昨天对着一碗拉面挑三拣四，他没能趁理智不备说出“吻我吧”这种话，松本润就已经吻上来，把二宫射出的体液随着避孕套丢走了。<br/>
松本润系好皮带看着二宫被操红的臀缝依着惯性吞吐自己的精液，他莫名其妙地说——<br/>
“下次你也让我这样吧。”<br/>
二宫停下事后消消乐鄙夷地抬头。<br/>
“你刚刚说什么？”<br/>
“你什么都没听到。”<br/>
“看，松本润内心潜藏的无限可能性只有我们能发掘吧——”<br/>
二宫又把头埋进手机，明目张胆地炫耀。</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>